


The Morning After

by TwittyTelly



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Anxious Chris Evans, Concerned Chris Evans, Dodger recovering from surgery, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Poorly Dodger, Protective Chris, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chris evans fluff, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwittyTelly/pseuds/TwittyTelly
Summary: It’s the day after Dodger returns from surgery and Chris is more concerned than you realized.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 69





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chris' tweets regarding Dodger's recent hip replacement surgery. Also, thank you to southerngracela on Tumblr for beta reading this for me.

Chris' side of the bed was empty when you woke up. You suspected that he'd be up and back beside Dodger as soon as possible, so you didn't think anything of it. Pulling yourself out of the crisp cotton sheets and straightening out your pyjamas; you decided to forgo getting dressed until later. Checking up on Dodger was far more important.

On your way to the living room, you stopped by the kitchen to switch the kettle on. As your favourite morning sound filled the converted farmhouse, you noticed that the rest of the house was quiet. You thought that Chris would be having his usual talk with his favourite canine companion, chatting away about anything and everything in his soft Bostonian drawl. As you popped your head around the living room door, you couldn't decide if you should be endeared or heartbroken by your view.

Laying in his bed was the wounded soldier. Dodger seemed to be asleep with his head resting on one of his toys, which was good because his special harness and cone did not look to be the comfiest. The white bandage, which was a stark contrast to his brown fur pulled at your heart; but you were thankful that the surgery was a success and that he had got a good prognosis. However, it was what was next to Dodger that was stirring your emotions even more.

Lying on the hardwood floor in yesterday's clothes and looking like shit was Chris. You knew he'd been worrying about Dodger. Hell, you were worried too. You couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep, but you knew that he hadn't moved a muscle since you went to bed last night; you should've known that Chris was planning a bedside vigil.

For years before yours and Chris' eyes met across that crowded room, it had been Chris and Dodger vs The World. The unbreakable bond between them was truly special, to the point where you were more worried about meeting Dodger than you were meeting the human Evans'. In fact, you would occasionally joke that you played second fiddle to the mutt, but you could never begrudge him; you found Chris' devotion to his dog was one of his most attractive traits.

Suppressing a sigh, you quietly made your way back to the kitchen to finish making your tea, and fetch some water for your favourite boys. Gingerly carrying a tray, you returned to the living room as Chris began to sit up. Wordlessly you knelt beside him, and swapped Dodger's water dishes.

“Did you get any sleep?” You enquired as you passed him the glass of water. As he reached out and took it from your hands, you noticed just how tired his ocean blue eyes were.

“The odd ten minutes here and there, nothing substantial.” He answered, yawning.

“Sweetheart, I know you're worried about him, but you need to get some rest and that floor can't be good for your back.” You said, remembering the past few sleepless nights; where you had both laid in bed softly running your hands up and down each other's backs, attempting fruitlessly to silently soothe each other.

“But what if he needs me?” Chris asked as his eyes began to water and your heart shattered.

“I promise that I'll keep an eye on him.” You reached out to him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “If anything happens, then I'll shout you.” Chris still didn't look convinced, he opened his mouth to say something, but you quickly interrupted him.

“Just try for twenty minutes,” you bargained. “If you're still awake and feeling anxious, you can come back and I'll drop it.”

Chris looked you up and down as he considered your compromise. He leaned over and pressed a haste kiss on your cheek.

“Twenty minutes,” Chris nodded, getting up and making his way to the bedroom. You grabbed your laptop and tea, settling down on the sofa, deciding to tackle your emails while you waited. The twenty minutes soon passed and the only sound you heard was a soft groan from Dodger as he shifted position; but soon the pup was snoring.

It was a good couple of hours later before you heard the shower turn on and ten minutes later, Chris was popping his head around the door.

“How's the patient?” Chris asked tentatively.

“Fine, mostly sleeping, I think he's still a bit groggy from the anaesthesia” You answered encouragingly, giving Chris a small smile. “You look a lot better though, how are you feeling?”

“A lot better.” He said as he plopped down next to you on the sofa and pulled you into his arms. “Thank you, I didn't realize how much I need that.”

“No problem.” You said, planting a kiss on his lips. “I know how much you worry about him, but you need to look after yourself too.”

“What would I do without you eh?” said Chris.

“How long have you got?” You replied jokingly. Chris chuckled and kissed your forehead. “I know it's still early, but should I get the camp bed out of the garage?”

Chris laughed again as he looked over at Dodger, who had woken up; his tail made a few slow, woozy wags that thumped on the dog bed. “Let's see how today goes.”


End file.
